Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil *'Nombre': 정용화 / Jung Yong Hwathumb|298px *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Musico, Compositor, Actor, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Yeoksam - Seoul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cancer *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en busan, corea del sur. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista, primera voz, compositor y productor del grupo coreano CNBLUE , tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa debuto con' CNBLUE , mientras él hacia el drama, Lee Jong Hyun fue el cantante del grupo. Desde Junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-álbum 'NOW OR NEVER'. El 14 de Enero del 2010, formalmente CNBLUE debutó en su país de origen con el 1er mini-álbum de Corea: Bluetory. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunter, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. En febrero de 2010 participó del Reality We Got Married. En el 2011 interpreto el papel de Lee Shin en el drama Heartstrings. También ha trabajado de MC de Inkigayo (Julio, 2010) junto a Jo Kwon y Sulli de F(x). Dramas *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) (Cameo) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool - tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL) - ''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL) - ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me (see my eyes) - tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you - ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) *Comfort Song - tema para Heartstrings (2011) Programas de TV *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) *Running Man (2010,2012,2013) como invitado *We Got Married Temporada 2 (MBC, 2010-2011) *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa *Invencible Youth 2 (2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) *Dream Team 2 (Episode 17) Anuncios *2010: NII (Spring) *2010: Holika Holika *2010: Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *2011: Bang Bang CF (30) Con seo hyo rim'' *2011: Scotch Puree *2011: Suit House *2011: Hazzy Acc *2012: Bang Bang CF con Mon Chae Won *2012: Samsung note 1 Premios Curiosidades *'''Banda KPOP: CNBLUE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Guitarrista, Rapero. **'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Piano, Guitarra y Compositoner *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluído), Japonés e Inglés (Fluído) *'Fanclub: '''"Emotional Angels" *Su nombre "Jung Yong" significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’. *Es un antiguo Ulzzang. *A pesar de haber nacido en el Distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera a sí mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años de edad, hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante, era muy bueno en Inglés y Educación Física, pero era malo en Matemáticas. Aun así, estuvo en el "Top Ten" de su clase. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus líneas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus líneas. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su álbum japonés, mientras tocaba la guitarra. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedó en sexto lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *En 2011 aparecio como la sexta mejor voz en el mundo kpop, despues de Changmin de 2AM, Junsu de JYJ , Taeyeon de SNSD, Jonghyun de SHINee e IU. *Es muy bueno jugando basquetball, tambien es fan del anime Slam Dunk. *Cuando estaba en el segundo año de Junior School, fue con unos amigos a jugar pool, pero perdió contra unas chicas, desde ese entonces odia el pool. *Produjo y además participó en el vídeo de debut en corea de JUNIEL. *En el reciente episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “Naturally Handsome” (naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. ´Él capturó a las fans con sus dulces encantos y como consecuencia era llamado “Chico leche / Milk boy”. *Compuso la canción "In My Head" la cual, fue elegida como la canción de cierre de la animación japonesa 'Super Natural'. *Tiene 5 aretes, 2 en el oido izquierdo y 3 en el derecho. *Despues de confirmar su participacion en el drama Heirs junto a Shinhye y Lee Min Ho, Yonghwa tuvo que desistir debido a la gira mundial del Blue Moon, su gira en Japón, el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum coreano y la falta de un acuerdo entre la FNC y los productores de The Heirs. *En una reciente entrevista para la revista nº 2 de FNC dijo haberse enamorado de la serie del canal SBS Queen of Ambition. Jung Yong Hwa encuentra la serie muy interesante. Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|[[JUNIEL|Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool]] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Ulzzang